Doing the Time Warp
by Shadow45
Summary: Well...i'm not too good with summaries.......*thinks real quickly*It's wat the title says!*smiles insaely*
1. The wonderous Disclaimer!

Doing the Time Warp

By: Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them!! If I did I would be dancing in the lap of royalty and be getting royalties from the movies. *Sigh* I do own 

Alexis though….

**Main characters: **

****

**Thranduil: hyper, insane one. Ruler over Mirkwood. Father of Alexis and Legolas.******

**Elrond: depressive goth. Eleven lord**

**Galadriel: cheerleader. Elven lady******

**Celeborn: jock. Eleven lord******

**Haldir:****nerd. Elven border guard******

**Glorfindel: outcast. Elven border guard**

**Legolas: Elven prince of Mirkwood. **

**Alexis: Elven princess of Mirkwood.**


	2. A nice fall day

**Chapter One: A nice fall day.******

****

It was a nice fall day in Mirkwood. It was a cool day and the leaves were falling from the trees as they turned brilliant shades of red, yellow and orange. It was at this time when Mirkwood was its best. It was November 23.  A Monday. Legolas was enjoying the fall day. He was relaxing under a large tree. Soon the sound of the river and the sound of the birds singing had put him to sleep.

Elrond and Glorfindel; Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir had just arrived in Mirkwood. They wished to talk to Thranduil. This was to be the first of many meetings about the one ring. They were met my Thranduil and taken to a balcony were they all could relax and enjoy their stay as they discussed the ring.

In a very different section of Mirkwood Alexis was wondering around. She was bored. This all most always happened when she had nothing to do. She eventually wondered back to Mirkwood. Still bored out of her little elven mind so she wondered into her father's study. She randomly picked a book from a infinite number of books and sat down and began to red it silently to herself.  She had no idea this would lead to a chain of events that would have her and her brother full of misery, torment, evil fun and ideas for blackmail. She hadn't noticed she was reading aloud either…


	3. Better to let sleeping elves lie

**Chapter Two: Better to let sleeping elves lie.******

Alexis was now on the floor. She slowly sat up. She had a massive headache. She looked around. The book was gone. She saw a sixteen year old run outta the study. _That looked like father…She thought to herself. She shook her head and went out to find her brother. He wasn't going to be happy. _

She wondered though the forest looking for her brother. _Most likely sleeping somewhere.__ Man I really messed up this time. She thought as she kept looking. She soon found him under a tree, taking a long nap by the looks of it. She walked over to him, bent down and poked at him until he woke up. _

"Ummm….Legolas?" Alexis asked quietly. Legolas was up now and rubbing his eyes and re adjusting to the light.

"Yes Alexis, what is it?" he asked irritably.  She had just awoken him from a rather nice dream he was having about one of Elrond's diplomats. 

"I have something to tell you." She said very sheepishly. 

"Well come out and say it then." He said, very upset that his dream had been interrupted.

"I was wondering…" She began to explain the whole incident. As she explained her brother's eyes gave away all of his emotions. They went from 'what!' to 'cool…' to anger to astonishment that she could actuality do that and straight back to angry again. 


	4. Meeting the ‘Kids’

**Chapter Three: Meeting the 'Kids'******

****

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Legolas yelled as they made their way back to the palace. Just then a sixteen year old elf ran past them. He handed them a box, grinned handing them a box. Legolas held the box as the elf ran off. "You know that looked a lot like father…" Legolas said as a silver harried elf ran up, garbed the box and yelled " Don't touch that!!" Then he ran off to.

"Please tell me that wasn't Celeborn." Legolas said looking straight at his sister. She just stared blankly at him.

"Looks like him…."She said as she trailed off.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Celeborn yelled from the direction he and Thranduil ran. Legolas thought that described what he wanted to say to Alexis. Alexis started to giggle but abruptly stopped when her brother gave her a look. She figured she was in deep trouble. Just then someone had bumped into her disrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry" a morose voice came from behind her. 

Legolas promptly screamed. "YOU GOT ELROND TOO!!"

Alexis looked down sheepishly. "Looks like it…" 

"What next, Galadriel as a cheerleader?" Legolas asked sarcastically. Then they heard someone.

 "Look into my mirror! Rah! Rah! Rah! Give me a G! Give me an A! Give me a LADRIEL! What does that spell? GALADRIEL! Yea!" Legolas slumped against the wall and mooned.  

Alexis couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when she heard a strange song being sung about a time warp. "I guess now is a good time to say I'm sorry?"

"No now is a good time to say 'I know how to fix this Legolas.'" He said.

"No…but dad did."  Legolas was about to yell something when an elf in a purple dress run by. "Is that…." Alexis trailed off.

"Glorfindel?? And is that your dress Alexis?" Legolas asked very confused.  
Alexis looked up. "Yes it is." She sighed. "Are you sure it's him?"

A purple dressed elf strutted by them. Legolas and Alexis looked at each other. Legolas spoke slowly. " Yes quite sure." Alexis suddenly too up an offensive.

"It's all stretched out of shape."

"Well it's not like you ever wear it mind you." Legolas replied.

"still…"

" Wait, is the Person-Who-Did-This-In-The-First-Place complaining? Are my very sensitive ears deceiving me?" Legolas shot at her sarcastically.

Alexis glared at him. " I wonder if I got Haldir too?" she asked, ignoring her brother's statement.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, then opened it again only to let out a moan. "Yes I think you did." He said as he pointed to an elf in the doorway. He had thick black glasses on, a pocket protector, and his shirt on backwards. 

Alexis laughed. She couldn't help it. He was actually cute when he was a 'grown up'. "Who else do you think?"

"We've seen Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn, Haldir, heard Galadriel, and have been framed by father….is there any one LEFT?" 

"Elena" she replied in a low whisper.

"…but she is _OUR age! What would she be reduced to, infant state??" Legolas cried out. Alexis grinned at that and watched as Glorfindel went back to singing the 'Time warp' and Celeborn was playing keep way with Haldir's glasses. Haldir was jumping up and down trying to get them back, but all he managed to do was bump into the walls on account that he couldn't see. _

"Should we leave Elrond un supervised?" Alexis asked.

"…No he seems suicidal… FATHER! GE OFF THE CHANDILEIR!" he suddenly yelled.

Alexis got up. "I'll go and check up on Elrond and the others and bring them back." 

Legolas sighed." I'll go round up father, Celeborn and Haldir. Will you get Glorfindel and Galadriel as well?" He asked her.

"Should I tell him to get out of my dress?"

Legolas thought for a moment. "Nah. Let him be…er…individualistic." 

"Ok then." Alexis replied as she went to look for the others.

Legolas noticed that Celeborn and Haldir were already safe in the corner. Now to get Thranduil off the chandelier…

Alexis started to look for Elrond and the others. She soon found Elrond singing his obituary with a dragger very close to his left wrist. "Elrond! Put the dagger down…please?" she pleaded with him. She managed to forcibly remove it from his hand and they went to find the others.

"Father…" Legolas grabbed for a foot. Legolas was fast, even for elves, but missed anyway. Legolas climbed onto a cabinet.  Out of the corner of his eye we saw Alexis leading Elrond away…most likely to find the others. He saw a hand, went for it and misses. He came crashing to the floor,

Alexis had found the others and was walking to the main hall when she saw her brother come crashing to the floor. "Legolas!" she yelled as she ran over. "Are you ok?"

Legolas looked up. His father was poking him in the side and he could hear Alexis running over. Thranduil was still poking Legolas. _Is it dead? He wondered._

Alexis ran to her brother's side. "Legolas…talk to me. If you don't I'll rip your comics to bits."

Legolas jumped up. "No not my comics!"

Alexis smiled. "Good you're alive. I found mine."

Legolas turned and took their father by the hand and dragged him to the corner were the others were. "And I have mine.

Alexis sat down and put her hands in her lap. "What should we do, Legolas?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never really dealt with children before...much less ones as insane as this. Make a picture, bring in a witness? Make evidence?"

Alexis sighed. "I haven't taken care of children this young ether." Then she noticed Elrond with another dagger and abruptly took it from him and searched him for any other weapons and took them from him. "No I don't think we should make evidence"

"Why not? It be so fun to tease them afterwards...er, Alexis..." he said trailing off.

She looked up at him "Yes..." not likening the look in his eyes.

"...Elrond and Celeborn are staring at you. In that 'she's really cute' type of way."

"....." she was at a loss for words. "…that's not good."

"No, it's not." Legolas nodded. Then he opened his mouth and moved it. Nothing came out, so he just tapped Alexis on the shoulder and pointed in Elrond's direction. Elrond was picking roses. Black roses, from the garden.

Alexis put her head on the wall slightly banging it. She didn't intend for this all to happen. She turned back to her brother. "Do you think they will remember any of this?" She asked. The Elrond handed her the roses. "Thank you..." She looked to her brother then back to Elrond."...My Lord." He went red across his cheeks as she ushered him back to were the others were. "Perhaps I should find some water for these"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Galadriel, when back to normal, will kill if she finds that her precious roses are damaged." Legolas said, glancing at the cheerleader warily. "Do you want to be between an angry Galadriel and revenge for her flowers?"

Alexis looked scared just for a moment." No not really." Galadriel had planted them there on her last visit. "Watch them for a while would you?" She said as she went to find some water for the roses.

"I'll try." Legolas promised. He looked at the "children". Swallowing, he called after her, "Hurry, though!"

"I will!" she called back heading to her room.

Legolas started to feel uneasy when he noticed Thranduil whispering to Elrond and Glorfindel, then hurrying and also whispering to Celeborn. He grew even more afraid when Thranduil smiled at him innocently. "Hey, do you want to play a game? The other one can join us when she comes back..." Legolas looked at him suspiciously. This was the elf that had been hanging off a chandelier not 10 minutes ago. "We promise to behave..."

Alexis was having a hard time trying to find some water and a vase. She finally found one and put the roses in it and put them in her room.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Chapter Four: Truth or Dare******

****

Alexis walked back over to the 'group'. When she got there she just burst out in laughter. "Legolas..." she said between laughing,"...what are you doing in my dress?"

Legolas growled. "It's their fault. I lost the hand, thus I got the Dare, and they made me dress up in your dress."

She sat down still laughing. "You should know better"

"You want to play too?" Thranduil said cheerfully. "The rules are rather simple. We each take a turn as dealer, the one who gives the Truth/Dare and the cards. Then each person gets two cards, and the one with the lowest is the one who has to either answer the Truth or do the Dare."

"Sure why not. Whose turn is it?" She said sitting down next to her brother.

"It's Legolas's turn to deal, as he lost the last one." Celeborn said, still staring at Alexis. Legolas nodded, looking irritated about his dressed up state.

"Now is it the lowest combined, Right?" She noticed angry looks from Galadriel.

"Yes." Galadriel muttered, still looking murderous.

Alexis looked a little scared and scooted towards her brother some. "Ok then."

Legolas nodded and dealt everyone two cards. He couldn't read anyone's face, so whoever had gotten the lowest cards was a mystery.

Shadow: Alexis looked at her cards. 20. Ace and a Queen. she sighed and smiled as she looked around the group.

"Okay, everyone, what are your cards?" Legolas asked. "20." Alexis said, smiling. "20." Thranduil replied. "15" Galadriel commented. "17" Celeborn said. "9" Elrond grumbled. "13" Glorfindel grinned. Haldir looked unhappy. "What you get, Haldir?" "...4."

Alexis smiled. "Well Legolas what ya going to do?" she asked. "Yea." Elrond chimed in still staring at her.

"Truth or dare, Haldir?" Legolas said, thinking of what he was going to do to the normally arrogant border guard.

"Dare." Haldir squeaked. "Okay. You have to kiss whichever BOY here you find most attractive, excluding me, of course." Legolas said, simply not able to think of anything else. Haldir turned bright red.

Alexis giggled but the 3 elven boys backed up just a bit. "Kiss them where?" Elrond chirped.

Legolas smiled cruelly. "On the mouth."

Alexis smiled evilly. _Oh this is going to be so funny. I whish I had a recorder. She thought to herself as the tree boys gulped._

Haldir got up, swallowing. He moved over to where the boys were. The boys all cowered from him, something he'd probably enjoy if he wasn't thinking about what he'd have to do. Haldir leaned over and kissed Celeborn on the lips before running back and crouching into a hiding position.

Celeborn spit immediately and started a chant of "Ew! Ew! Ew!" while the other boys started giving thanks to Elbreth that it hadn't been them.

Alexis was laughing along with her brother. _This is such good blackmail. She thought. "Ok Haldir it's your turn to deal." Alexis said her laughing now toned down to a giggle._

Haldir deled, and Legolas looked at his cards. _A Five...and a Queen.15.__ It could be worse...He thought to himself._

Alexis looked at her cards. _Three and a...two. She gulped. That was the one of the lowest combos you could get. She was in for it. She shouldn't have laughed...._

"Cards?" "15" Legolas announced. "17" Thranduil sighed. "16." Galadriel and Celeborn said in unison. "11" Glorfindel said. "14" Elrond said. "What about you, Alexis?" Haldir asked.

She sighed. "5"

Legolas smiled. _Payback for the laughter, Alexis. He thought._

"Truth or Dare?" Haldir asked.

She was daring. She was dating a Dark Elf..." Dare"

_She's going to regret that. Legolas thought. Haldir thought for a moment. "Okay. Whoever you find most REPULSIVE in the room, you have to make out with them for at least 10 seconds."_

Alexis walked over to Thranduil and got on her knees so that they were eye level. In her mind she shuddered. Making out with your dad was very much ick factor 10. But she did and quickly went and sat back down seeing a bit of jealously from Elrond and Celeborn

Thranduil reacted. "EWWW!" He yelled. Elrond and Celeborn were looking at him as if he was crazy, but...

Haldir handed her the cards and she dealt them out. She saw mixed expressions but couldn't really determine who had what.

Legolas looked at his cards. _An Eight and a Six. He said to himself. Not horrible, but not absolutely wonderful either..._

"Ok everyone what do you all got?" Alexis asked. "Cards?" Alexis asked 

"14" Legolas announced. 

"20" Thranduil said.

 "16." Galadriel and Glorfindel said in unison. 

"14" Elrond said.

"Celeborn, what are your cards?"

Celeborn looked up. "10" he sighed. 

Alexis smiled. "Ok then, Truth or dare?"

Celeborn looked at Thranduil, who was looking sick, at Legolas who was still wearing the dress, and at the extremely red Haldir. "Truth." he decided.

"ok then, have you ever fantise about another boy in the room and if so what did you fantise?" she asked smiling.

Celeborn turned VERY red. All the males cowered while the girls leaned in happily to hear.

Alexis leaned in. "Well Celeborn..."

Celeborn was beyond red he had turned magenta. "Ummm.....Legolas." he said sheepishly. Legolas turned magenta as well. He could just see the laugher in her face. "We were in the forest...and well it kinda gets into a NC-17 rating after that."

Everyone in the room, except for Legolas and Celeborn, collapsed in laughter. "Ai, Elberth...NC-17, Celeborn, really?" Glorfindel asked.

Celeborn lowered his head. "Yes..."

Legolas tried to rid himself of the horrible mental images. He was unsuccessful, so he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "All right, that's enough Truth and Dare. We WILL do something else now. We'll go outside." Everyone looked at him and cracked up again. Legolas looked down and blushed. "...right after I get out of this dress."

Alexis got up. "Perhaps I should change in to some traveling outfit." She said then remembering something. "Legolas, What about the 8 legged freaks that live in the forest is that a good idea?"

"With any luck, we'll be able to avoid their territories." Legolas replied distractedly. He left the room to change before Alexis could tell him that this, perhaps, was not the day to be trusting in luck...

Alexis told them all to stay put as she needed to change. And they actually lessoned to her! She came back dressed from head to toe in black. Elrond liked this...a lot. She was dressed more his style. She sat down and waited for her brother.

Legolas came back in wearing his normal green-brown. He looked at them. "OK, let's go out."


	6. Spiders :AKA The 8 Legged Freaks

**Chapter Five: Spiders ******

****

Alexis got up and walked over to her brother. "I'm sure we will run into them. Today hasn't been our day for luck brother."

"...you have a point." Legolas replied. But it was too late anyway, as the 'kids' ran out into the forest looking happy. Thranduil immediately dashed up a tree dragging a surprised looking Elrond behind him while Celeborn was trying to lose Glorfindel who wouldn't stop following him around. Galadriel was looking for a reflective pond and Haldir was just standing there.

Alexis went over to the armory and got her arrows, mostly black, and two daggers.

"Don't take those." Legolas said, not turning away from the forest. "If we must shoot them, use normal arrows. We will not destroy the forest and the kids because we want to get a few spidrens."

Alexis looked at him "ok then" she put them up and grabbed some green and brown regular arrows and followed her brother.

"I last saw Thranduil and Elrond up in the trees" Legolas announced, noticing that Galadriel had found her pool and was chatting to Haldir. Celeborn was sitting next to them and ignoring Glorfindel, who was looking at Celeborn in an...interesting...way. "These ones are close to the Palace; they ought to be fine while we look for the missing ones."

"I agree. The guards will keep the spiders away from them. Where should we start?"

"Up in the trees, silly."

Alexis blushed." I knew that." she said as she went and got in one.

Legolas jumped up into another tree and started looking around for tracks of passage. It wasn't that hard to find them, for Thranduil had been partially dragging Elrond.

Alexis saw then. Elrond was now hanging tied up with vines. "I found Elrond!" she yelled to her brother.

"Great...bring him down to the others, then come and help me find Father. You saw how fast he is now..." Legolas said. He thought, _He could be halfway up the Mountains by now..._

"Got ya!" she yelled as she cut Elrond down and put him with the others. He thanked her and she jumped back in the trees. She was hopping branches when she saw something run past her. "He went north, Legolas!"

Legolas nodded, knowing she didn't see, and headed north. _North...north...I know there's something to the north...but what?_

Alexis continued running after her teenage father until he tripped her with a vine and she fell out of a tree past Legolas, who tried to grab her but no such luck, and into something very sticky. She was worried. "Legolas...."

"Alexis?" Legolas looked. "Don't move! You're in spider webs!" While he was looking down, Thranduil jumped in front of him. 

"Hi!" He said cheerfully, not seeming to notice that they were in a spidrens web. Legolas tried to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. Thranduil called down to Alexis, "I'm sorry about the vine! I thought you'd be a good enough climber to avoid it." He looked innocent. Legolas tried to hide his smile. He and Alexis had always pulled the "innocent look" as kids when they were snubbing someone and pretending not too know...no wonder their father had always figured it out...

Alexis stayed very still. Her arrows had all been scattered across the web. _Not very helpful. She sighed. She just hoped they hadn't woken up the spiders. "Well father....you shouldn't do things like that you know." she said_

Thranduil grinned and nodded, and then..."AHHH!" sounded a voice. _That sounded like Haldir... Legolas thought. "I think I figured out where the Spidrens went..." He sighed. "To capture the other kids. Alexis, quick! Can you get out? We need to take them by surprise if we're to take them at all..."_

"I know I should have taken the black ones but no..." She tried to get out but the more she tried the more she got stuck. "No I can't. Can you?"

Legolas looked around. He was also in a net, it seemed. His foot was stuck. He just hadn't noticed until Alexis had mentioned it. He tried to free his foot. He successfully tangled himself up. Thranduil burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up..." Legolas hissed. Thranduil reached out and took one of Legolas's knives. He then cut Legolas free, still giggling.

Alexis looked over to them. "Hey what about me?" She said. But then she felt the web moving'. "Legolas!" she yelled. "Help"

Legolas leaned down and cut a few threads. "You should be able to do the rest..." He told her.

She managed to get to one of her daggers and finished cutting herself free and get a few of her arrows in the process. "Get him back home I'll take care of this one" She said aiming 2 arrows at the spider. "He's in big trouble, you know that right?"

Legolas shook his head. She must not have heard Haldir. "Yes, he's in trouble. But the other ones are also in trouble, since that was THEM screaming a few seconds ago. I think the spidrens got them. Don't blow up Celeborn!" He said sharply as she aimed a black arrow at one of the spidrens that was carrying an Celeborn-like shape.

"Ehh...I won't, just be ready to get him when he falls!" She said as she shot the arrow. There was a five sec delay so Celeborn should be safe. Legolas got him as Alexis ran to free the others. Legolas jumped forward to grab Celeborn and motioned for Thranduil to follow him.

Suddenly Thranduil mentioned, "Are spidrens really this dumb to walk into a place with elves in it?" Legolas looked at his father. 

"Er..." And the surrounding spidrens attacked.

Alexis was a little father ahead when all of a sudden she was surrounded by spiders. "Oh no..." she said before being forced to surrender.

Legolas had a headache and he was lying in the mud. Not good. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. That was the only part of his body he COULD move. His eyes focused. He was surrounded by spidrens. Worse.

Alexis was very much in the same spot. She couldn't move at all. She looked around as best as she could. They had gotten everyone. All the important elven nobles...not bad. Then her head started pounding. Alexis looked around again. "Legolas?" she whispered. "What happened?"

Legolas twisted his head painfully. "What do you THINK?" he hissed in irritation. The migraine wasn't doing wonders for his already bad mood...

"Oh just great! Now what?" Her head ach was getting to her as well. "You know this is the first time they've managed to get all the even nobles at once?"

"SHHH! They don't KNOW these are the nobles! Quiet!"

"Technicality they only know we and father are so they would just jump to the conclusion that the others are"

"Not exactly...they're kids again, and father only came here when he was older. Naturally, none of the others have ever been here as children..." he said when the spidrens returned and picked them up, dragging them towards a clearing.

Alexis was thrown on to ground along with the others as she looked up and gulped. Not good. "Hello..."she managed to get out.

It was a huge spidren. And it was wearing a cruel mockery of the Mirkwood crown; leaves woven together. Legolas resisted the urge to tell them that oak leaves and aspen leaves did NOT go well together...

The Spidren got off his 'throne'-rock-thing and looked at them. "Guard the edges of the clearing, even the trees...lets see them caged in. Release them from the webs."

Elrond and Celeborn ran immediately and hid behind Alexis. Poking their heads from behind her every so often. "What do you want with us? What have we done?" she asked her head ach getting worse.

Legolas rolled his eyes. _These are SPIDRENS, and she asks them for reasons?_

She closed her eyes for a moment. She put her head in her hand. It was getting worse. She opened her eyes again and everything re focused. _What now? She thought. _

Legolas sat up and looked at the kids. Celeborn, Elrond and Galadriel were near Alexis, Haldir and Glorfindel over there...er. _Where is father?_

"ARG! Get the elf-child out of that chandelier!"  The Spidren King yelled.

_Ah, yes... Legolas smiled to himself._

Alexis shook her head and pulled him down. _Could it get any worse? She thought_

Legolas knew what his sister was thinking. _No. He thought. Then he altered that when he saw Thranduil ask the King Spidren, "Are you fat because you're stuffed with webs or is it because you ate too much?"_

Alexis gave Thranduil the look. The one he always gave her and put him with the others. "Stay" she said as she turned back to the King Spidren. "He didn't mean that, honestly"

"He's insane and he's off his medication for the day." Legolas said, mentally rolling his eyes. _If they fall for that...___

"He is?" The Spidren King said, relaxing from his rage a bit. 

_Dear Elbreth. They are soooo stupid... Legolas thought._

Alexis gave a sigh of relief. She opened her moth to say some thing but quickly closed it again... when Elrond said, "Well, he does have a point..." 

Legolas hissed, "I know YOU'RE suicidal, but don't kill us too..."

Alexis rolled her eyes. _Nice idea this was. _

Elrond looked at him." Well duh..." he trailed off. 

Alexis turned back to the Spidren King. "Why not let them go? They'll just drive you insane." She thought for a moment. "See what they've done to us?"

The Spidren King evidentially didn't believe them...Legolas whispered to Galadriel, "Do the mirror cheer." 

"Look into the mirror, rah, rah, rah! Give me an M! Give me an I! Give me a ROR! What does that spell? MIRROR! YAYYYY!" Now the Spidren King was looking rather disturbed.

Alexis whispered something about sugar in that chandelier to Thranduil and he was rapidly tearing it apart looking for the sugar. "See what I mean?"

Legolas gave Elrond a knife. Elrond promptly began to narrate his obituary. Haldir was playing with his pocket protector. Alexis decided he didn't need any help to look insane...Celeborn was starting to sing love songs alternatively to her and Galadriel...no help needed there either. Alexis smiled. "See. I told you."

The Spidren King was starting to look very disturbed and rather afraid...just one more thing...Legolas's eyes lit up with an evil look. He jumped up to Thranduil and told him, "There WAS sugar in this chandelier, but the Spidren King, the big one, hid all of it in his crown..." Thranduil looked at the Spidren King. _Now, with any luck, Father will be as light on his feet as he always is... Legolas thought._

Alexis smiled. She was laughing so hard to herself as Thranduil jumped on the Spidren.

"AH! GET OFF!" the Spidren King yelled.

"NEED SUGAR!" Thranduil yelled.

Alexis smiled. "See they'll drive you insane! Why not let them go"

The Spidren King looked up at his hyper child-shaped hat. "Get. Them. Out. Of. Here." He hissed.

Alexis grabbed Thranduil. "There is more back home." she said gathering up the others and started to usher them back to the edge of the clearing.

Thranduil promptly sat down and started to pout. "We still have some of those...Pixie Sticks...at home." Legolas informed him. There was a blur and Thranduil was pulling on the others, yelling at them to go faster. Alexis followed them.

Legolas looked at Alexis. "The trick was that he did the same thing when he was an adult..."

Alexis looked at her brother. "I know....I have to hide them you know..."

"I have some hidden too...It helps when Father's being stubborn." Legolas replied.

"I know..." They started to follow the kids out of the clearing when 2 spidrens rushed in front of them.

"Who ever said that you could leave?" one of them hissed. Legolas and Alexis shared a glance which plainly read: "Uh, oh..."

"But we have to watch them!" She yelled. "That's how we ended up in this mess in the first place!"

"Besides, they won't show me where the Pixie Sticks are if they don't get out, thus I'll have to return to eating your King's crown...I think it was partially made of holly! It tasted great!" Thranduil said, sounding more coherent.

Legolas frowned inwardly. That sounded rather coherent for Father in his current state...

Alexis looked to Thranduil then back to the guard. "He will...." she looked back to him. He looks a little bigger...Then looked to Elrond who had stopped singing his obituary. _That has to be a good thing..._

_Galadriel seemed to have misplaced her pompoms... Legolas thought randomly, still staring at Spidren. __She didn't even lose them in the trees or anything..._

_Haldir stopped playing with the pocket protector...must have gotten bored with it.....What...Celeborn has his full attention on Galadriel now...good. Alexis thought._

Legolas shifted slightly and bumped into Thranduil. Who nearly reached Legolas's shoulder. And he hadn't before. _Elbreth! They're going back to normal! Thank...Oh no. WHY NOW?_

_Our one chance of getting away and NOW THEY GO BACK TO __NORMAL__! Alexis almost screamed to herself. _

Legolas thought of something that may be able to work. He widened his eye, looked at the outside, and said, "Oh, no! Not that! Not again!" Then he whistled the Ice Cream Truck song...There were several blurs of motion and Legolas and Alexis were being dragged off towards the Palace. Saved by the Ice Cream Truck bell...


	7. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter Six: Crime and Punishment******

_The ice cream track song....good one...Alexis thought. They were all back safely at the palace with some rather angry Lords looking down at them._

"What, precisely, just happened?" a full-grown Galadriel said in a treating voice. It would have worked better if she hadn't been wearing an extremely too-small cheerleading uniform. And the Elf-King who had noticed and was currently cracking up silently...Thranduil always did have a peculiar sense of humor.

Alexis was starting to crack up silently as well.  She did have her father's sense of humor. "Perhaps My lady if I may sagest that you change into something less..." Alexis trailed off thinking of a word.

"…Flashing-the-room-ish?" Thranduil said innocently. Galadriel blushed and the other Elf-Lords tried not to laugh. Thranduil turned to his children. "However, I am not wearing anything unusual, and I want to know precisely WHAT has been going on." He thought of something. "And where you've been hiding those Pixie Sticks."

"I'll tell you only if you don't ground me" Alexis said innocently. She was good at this she just had a crash course in it..." And the Pixie Sticks are to remain Hidden."

"Let me think….What about no." Thranduil said.

"Tell us, or you'll get your throat rung. How's that?" Haldir said.

"Then I won't tell you were they are" She said in reply to her father. "Oh you won't do that, I know too much now"

"OK, then." Thranduil shrugged. "You're still telling us what happened, or you're grounded for the next 100 centuries. And I'll eat sugar every day and come down to brother you. How's that?" He smiled. Legolas and Alexis, remembering the kid-Thranduil and sugar incidents, cowered.

Elrond tilted his head to the side. "I recall something about Truth and Dare, vaguely. Subject them to that too."

Alexis looked at Elrond. "Now that was all Fathers idea. You can't blame it on me!" Alexis sighed. "I may have wondered into the study..."

She explained. At the end, they were all alternating between rolling on the floor laughing and becoming very angry. Okay, only Thranduil was laughing.

Legolas knew what he was going to say. "It was all her fault. I just tried to salvage the situation..." Thranduil sat up. "Why didn't you feed us tranquilizers?" Legolas stared at him. Then he started banging his head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Salvage the situation? You wanted to get blackmail!" she said while silently laughing.

"Same thing." Legolas replied.

She turned to her father. "He took pictures...they're very flattering"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Did you get Galadriel's 'Mirror Song'...Galadriel, please stop whacking me!"

Alexis shock her head yes. "Yep and Elrond picked her nice flowers she planted last year too"

Now Galadriel was bearing down on Elrond who was edging away, looking rather afraid. Celeborn cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could concentrate on the guilty party?" All the adults nodded, and, as one, looked at Legolas and Alexis.

"I wouldn't be talking My Lord..."

The Elf-Lords and Lady ignored her and advanced on the cowering two. 

Alexis looked at her brother. They were now in a situation that was equal or even more dangerous then the spiders.

Legolas looked at his sister. They were now in a situation that made him want to go back to the spiders. No one messed with ONE of these people...much less all of them.

In the end Legolas and Alexis ended up doing not only their chores but the chores of all the servants. But their father wasn't with out a sense of humor. He made them do it all in pink tutu's to further increases the level of embarrassment.


End file.
